


My Kidnapper

by Ariadnee



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blindfolds, Dubious Morality, Kidnapping, Knotting, Light Bondage, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Newt Scamander, Possessive Behavior
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15504504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariadnee/pseuds/Ariadnee
Summary: “Let me go.”“I c-can't, no, no. I'll let you go. Not now, but later.”“Why can't you release me now? What do you want from me?”“All I want is….…..”He mumbles, as if it is difficult to answer. What do you want? Graves asked again, but there was no reply. Instead, a sweet scent spread through the air.It was omega's pheromones. The Brithish boy in front of Graves was an omega. As soon as it turned out, the alpha's body reacted. The fascinating scent made his head swim.“What are you doing?”“I'm sorry. If I don't do this, I won't have you, Mr. Graves.”뉴트가 그레이브스를 짝사랑해서 납치하는 그레뉴트





	My Kidnapper

결혼을 며칠 앞둔 시기였다. 변명을 하자면 그랬다는 거다. 미국마법의회 역사상 최연소 장관이 되리라는 소문이 무성한, 현재 미국에서 가장 강력한 마법사 중 하나라고 불리는 퍼시발 그레이브스가 납치당했다는 믿을 수 없는 현실에 대해 굳이 변명을 해보자면. 

쌓여있는 청첩장은 저절로 책상으로 날아가고 깃펜은 자동으로 이름을 적어 넣었지만, 아무리 마법을 부린다고 해도 예비 신랑이 해야 할 일은 끔찍하게 많았다. 관심도 없는 가구를 고르고, 이름도 헷갈리는 이들에게 인사를 하러 다녀야 했다. 거기에 매일 같이 반복되는 부모님의 잔소리까지 더해지자 차라리 어둠의 마법사 열 명을 상대하는 게 낫겠다는 생각이 들 정도였다. 몸과 마음이 지칠 대로 지쳤던 그레이브스는 누군가 자신에게 기절 마법을 쏠 때까지 미행당하고 있다는 사실을 알아채지 못했다. 

정신을 잃었다가 깨어나 보니 눈이 가려져 있었다. 의자에 앉은 채로 양발은 각각 의자 다리에 묶여 있었고 양손은 뒤로 결박당했다. 벗어나려고 버둥거리자 낯선 목소리가 들렸다.

  

“소용없어요. 스우핑 이블은 웬만한 수갑보다 더 단단하니까.”

  

영국 악센트였다. 살짝 높은 미성으로 미루어 보아, 나이가 어린 것 같았다. 방심한 탓에 이런 꼴이 되기는 했지만 그레이브스는 노련한 오러답게 재빠르게 자신이 처한 상황을 파악하고, 상대를 가늠했다. 헌데 스우핑 이블은 온갖 어둠의 마법에 통달한 그에게도 생소한 이름이었다. 자신의 손발을 묶은 도구를 뜻하는 것 같은데 정체가 무엇인지 도무지 감이 잡히지 않았다. 어찌나 강력한지 지팡이 없이도 마법을 쓸 수 있는 그레이브스가 아무리 속으로 주문을 외쳐도 꼼짝도 하지 않았다.

  

“당신 누구야? 나한테 왜 이래?”

  

오러란 원한을 사기 쉬운 직업이다. 복수를 노리는 범죄자는 많았다. 그는 자신이 지금껏 잡아들인 어둠의 마법사들을 헤아려 보았다. 그 중에는 외국인도 있었지만 영국 출신은 좀처럼 떠오르지 않았다. 그레이브스는 답답한 마음에 저도 모르게 큰소리를 냈다.

  

“미안해요. 움직이면 자국이 남으니까, 얌전히 있어요. 다치게 하고 싶지 않아요.”

 

 목소리가 바들바들 떨렸다. 자신이 저지른 일에 벌써 겁먹은 눈치였다. 이런 애송이에게 붙잡히다니. 그레이브스는 자괴감이 들었다.

  

“그럼 나를 풀어줘.”

“그, 그럴 순 없어요. 아니, 아니, 풀어드릴게요. 지금 말고 이따가.”

“지금 풀어줄 수 없는 이유는? 나한테 바라는 게 뭐지?”

  

상대가 어설프게 느껴지자 그레이브스의 중저음에 힘이 들어갔다. 납치당한 주제에 언뜻 들으면 취조를 하는 중이라고 착각할 정도로 단호한 명령조였다. 안절부절 못하고 말을 더듬는 쪽은 납치범이었다. 그레이브스는 저 순진하고 어설픈 말투가 진짜인지, 고도로 계산된 연기인지 고민했다. 제 아무리 뛰어난 오러라 해도 시야가 차단되고 몸이 묶여있는 상태에서는 추리에 한계가 있었다. 물론 연기든 아니든 마음을 놓을 수는 없었다. 범죄자 중에는 순진하면서도 위험한 유형도 더러 있었다. 공범이 있을 수도 있고, 다른 사람의 사주를 받았을 지도 모른다. 그레이브스는 어떻게든 정보를 더 얻어내기 위해 정신을 집중했다.

  

“제가 바라는 건…….”

  

운을 떼놓고는 답하기 곤란한지 우물쭈물 말을 흐린다. 바라는 건? 그레이브스가 되물었지만 돌아오는 답은 없었다. 대신 달콤한 향기가 공기 중에 퍼졌다.

오메가 향이었다. 앞에 있는 남자는 오메가였다. 깨닫기가 무섭게 알파의 몸이 반응했다. 자극적인 향기에 머리가 어지러웠다.

 

“이게 무슨 짓이야?”

“미, 미안해요, 그레이브스씨.”

 

처음 맡아보는 달달한 향이었다. 달큼한 복숭아 과즙에서 나는 향기와 비슷했지만, 과일과 비교하기엔 훨씬 음란했다. 이런 매혹적인 페로몬을 한번이라도 맡아봤다면 기억 못할 리 없었다.

상대가 가까이 오는지 향내가 짙어졌다. 코를 찌르는 오메가의 진한 향에 자극받아 그레이브스에게서 알파 페로몬도 조금씩 흘러나왔다. 어쩔 수 없는 본능이었다. 닫힌 공간에서, 그것도 온몸을 옴짝달싹 못 하게 매어 놓고 이렇게 페로몬을 진하게 풀다니 고문이 따로 없었다.

 

“당신, 향 좀 어떻게….”

“이렇게 하지 않으면 그레이브스씨를 가질 수 없을 테니까요.”

 

그레이브스의 얼굴에 그의 손이 닿았다. 예상보다 거칠었다. 오메가치고는 그다지 부드럽다 할 수 없는 손이 조심스럽게 알파의 뺨을 쓸었다. 손이 떨어져나간다 싶더니 입술 바로 옆에 말랑한 무언가가 닿았다가 떨어졌다. 거친 손과는 정반대로 부드럽고 푹신한 촉감을 가진 그것은 바로 입술이었다. 그레이브스가 날카롭게 반응했다.

 

“방금 뭐야?”

“미안해요…….”

 “당신 완전히 미쳤군.”

 

그레이브스가 불쾌감을 숨기지 않고 드러냈다. 그는 울먹이며 사과했지만 이번에는 그레이브스의 셔츠 칼라에 손이 닿았다. 그레이브스는 소름이 끼쳤다. 납치범이 무슨 짓을 벌이려고 하는지 알 것 같았다. 어지러울 정도로 페로몬을 강하게 풀어낸 오메가가 알파의 옷을 벗기고 있었다. 의도가 분명했다.

 

“지금 네가 무슨 짓을 하려는 지 알아? 이건 범죄야.”

“…….”

“누가 이렇게 하라고 시켰지?”

“…….”

“이봐, 영국인. 난 며칠 뒤면 결혼할 사람이야.”

“알아요, 그래서 이러는 거예요. 마지막으로 한번만 하고 나면 포기할 수 있을 거 같아서.”

 

세상에, 너무 잘난 게 죄지. 오메가 스토커한테 잘못 걸려서 강간당할 위기라니. 어이가 없었으나 더욱 황당한 것은 그의 서투르게 벗기는 손길에, 음란한 향기에 흥분하고 있는 그레이브스 자신이었다. 시각이 차단된 탓인지 다른 감각이 평소보다 훨씬 예민해진 모양이었다.

그는 순진한 말투처럼 알파 경험이 많지 않은 게 분명했다. 겹겹이 껴입은 그레이브스의 옷을 벗기며 힘겨워하는 티가 났다. 마법을 쓰면 간단할 텐데 손으로 단추를 하나하나 풀어서 양 옆으로 젖히더니 잠시 멈췄다. 양 손을 뒤로 묶어두었으니 어떻게 벗겨야 하는지 고민하는 듯했다. 그레이브스는 아까보다 훨씬 부드러운 톤으로 그를 회유하려 들었다.

 

“누군지 물어봐도 대답 안 해주겠지. 내가 아는 사람인가? 들어본 목소리는 아닌데.”

“기억 못 하실 거예요.”

“얼굴 보면 기억날지도 모르지. 그러니까 제대로 대화를 해보는 건 어때? 이것 좀 풀어주고.”

“싫어요. 어차피 절 싫어하고, 다른 사람하고 결혼할 거니까. 그냥 빨리하고 끝낼게요.”

 

말이 전혀 통하지 않았다. 애초에 좋아하는 사람을 납치하는 마법사가 정상일 리가. 우려했던 대로 그는 순진하면서 동시에 위험한 유형이었다. 잔뜩 겁먹은 티가 나는데도 고집을 꺾지 않았다. 그레이브스는 몸을 거칠게 움직여봤지만 할 수 있는 일이 없었다. 오메가가 알파의 맨 가슴팍에 얼굴을 가까이 대고 숨을 크게 들이마셨다. 곱슬곱슬한 머리칼이 가슴을 간질였다.

 

“하아…….”

 

알파 향을 만끽하며 오메가가 황홀한 듯 신음을 터뜨렸다. 바짝 붙어있는 탓에 뜨거운 호흡이 고스란히 느껴졌다. 알파의 몸도 덩달아 달아오르고 있었다. 그레이브스는 초조한 마음에 다시 말을 걸었다.

 

“왜 내가 널 싫어한다고 생각하지? 기억도 못할 거라며.”

“납치당하는 것 좋아하세요?”

“그런 건 아니지만, 아직은 별짓 안 했잖아. 지금 그만두면 싫어하지 않을게.”

 

납치당한 입장에서 할 말은 아니었지만, 그 동안 온갖 어둠의 마법사를 상대해온 그레이브스의 기준에서는 진심이었다. 스투페파이(Stupefy) 외에는 어떤 공격도 당하지 않았고, 신체도 움직일 수 없을 뿐이지 상처 하나 없이 멀쩡했다. 오메가 향을 풀어서 알파를 흥분시켰다고 해서 죄가 되진 않는다. 여기서 멈추면 그저 그런 해프닝으로 끝날 수 있었다.

사실 피해자인 그레이브스야말로 일이 커지길 원치 않았다. 사건이 알려지면 알파의 자존심이나 오러로서의 명성도 끝장이다. 며칠 후에 있을 결혼은 물론이고 승진까지 물거품이 될지도 모른다. 그레이브스가 단단히 약속했지만 그는 조금도 믿지 않았다.

 

“글쎄, 얼굴을 봐도 저를 좋아할 리 없으니까요. 더 싫어지면 모를까.”

 

눈이 가려져있는데도 눈물을 글썽이는 시무룩한 영국인의 얼굴이 생생하게 그려졌다. 분명 그레이브스는 피해자고, 그가 가해자였다. 그런데도 그레이브스는 어째 자신이 나쁜 놈이 된 기분이었다. 자신이 기억도 못하는 오메가가 그레이브스를 좋아하고 있었다. 믿고 싶지 않았지만 믿을 수밖에 없었다. 도저히 연기라고 생각되지는 않았다. 어설프게 더듬는 손길에, 대중없이 풀어버린 짙은 오메가 향에 절절함이 묻어났다. 그리고 이 모든 행위에 그레이브스는 마음이 약해지고 있었다. 범죄자에게는 어떤 종류의 자비도 공감도 하지 않는 냉철한 오러였는데, 막상 피해자의 입장이 되자 스톡홀름 증후군에 빠진 것 같았다.

상체 여기저기를 쓸어내리던 손이 점차 내려더니 배를 지나 허벅지에 닿았다. 허벅지 안쪽을 은근히 파고든 그가 기쁜 듯이 말했다.

 

“그레이브스씨, 섰네요.”

 

부족한 자제력을 원망할 겨를도 없이 오메가의 손이 곧장 알파의 중심부로 다가왔다. 바지 위로 반쯤 발기한 것을 만지작거렸다. 그레이브스는 신음 소리가 나올까봐 싫다는 말도 하지 못하고 입을 꾹 다물었다.

처음에 느껴진 건 분명 손이었는데, 정신을 차려보니 그의 손은 그레이브스의 양 허벅지를 붙잡고 있었다. 허벅지 사이에 느껴지는 감촉은 다름 아닌 얼굴이었다. 어느새 알파 앞에 무릎을 꿇은 오메가는 얼굴을 파묻고 뺨을 부비고 있었다. 그 사실을 깨닫자 다리 사이의 물건이 더욱 크기를 키웠다. 바지 아래로 꿈틀거리는 것을 느끼고 오메가가 바지를 풀고 내리자, 그레이브스의 것이 튕기듯이 튀어나왔다.

 

“하, 너무 좋아요…….”

 

한껏 달떠서 속삭이는 말에 그레이브스는 뭐라고 대꾸해야 할지 몰랐다. 그저 보는 것만으로 저런 반응이라니. 자신의 치부를 보인 것보다 그의 반응 때문에 낯이 뜨거워졌다. 그는 양손으로 소중하게 그레이브스의 것을 붙잡고 자신의 볼에 부비며 알파의 향을 맡았다.

 

“상상했던 것보다 더 좋아요. 그레이브스씨는 여기도 크고 잘생겼네요.”

 

노골적이고 솔직한 감상에 색스러운 호흡이 섞였다. 그레이브스는 더 이상 참기 어려울 정도로 몸이 달아올랐다. 알파의 본능이 들끓었다. 만약 손과 발이 자유로워진다면, 도망가기보다 그를 눕히고 올라타는 게 먼저였다. 그렇게 생각하자 견딜 수 없었다.

 

“여기서 그만해. 나중에 후회할 짓 하지 말고.”

 

일부러 엄하게 말해보았지만 이미 팽팽하게 일어난 성기의 끝에서는 액이 흐르고 있었다. 그는 그레이브스의 말을 무시하고 그 곳에 입을 맞췄다. 그 짧은 접촉에 온몸이 짜릿짜릿했다. 알파는 저항할 의지를 상실했다. 오메가 페로몬에 너무 오래 노출되어 있었다.

그레이브스는 볼 수 없었지만 영국인은 수줍지만 기쁜 얼굴을 하고 있었다. 자신의 정체를 모르고 있는 상황이기는 했으나 그래도 그가 자신 때문에 흥분했다는 사실이 행복했다.

 

“이렇게 하지 않으면, 저 같은 건 상대도 안 해주실 거니까…. 미안해요.”

 

사과를 하고는 그의 것에 다시 입을 맞췄다. 알파의 발정액이 달게 느껴졌다. 그는 사탕을 아껴 먹듯이 혀로 끝을 할짝거리다 머리를 삼켰다. 결국 그레이브스의 입에서 앓는 소리가 나왔다. 그 소리에 고무되어 그는 알파의 것을 더 깊이 삼켰다. 따뜻하고 매끄러운 입이 환상적으로 감싸왔다. 그레이브스는 믿을 수 없을 정도로 흥분하고 있었다. 알파향은 이제는 어쩔 수 없이 조금씩 새어 나오는 수준이 아니었다. 그레이브스는 자신의 페로몬을 통제할 수 없었다.

오메가는 손으로 부드럽게 음낭과 기둥을 문지르며 알파의 것을 빨았다. 잔뜩 젖어서 질척대는 소리가 음란하게 흘러나왔다. 입 안에서 그레이브스의 것은 크기를 더 키웠다. 버거웠는지 그가 입을 떼며 크게 숨을 몰아쉬더니 젖은 끝에 입을 쪽 하고 맞췄다.

잠시 멀어지나 싶더니 그레이브스의 허벅지에 무게가 느껴졌다. 오메가가 그 위에 올라탄 것이다. 오메가는 하의를 벗은 채였다. 그레이브스의 다리에 그의 맨살이 닿았다. 그의 엉덩이는 이미 젖어있었다. 달콤한 오메가 향에 정신이 혼미해졌다. 그레이브스는 당장이라도 그를 뒤집어 눕히고 향이 나는 곳에 즙을 빨아 먹고 싶었다. 상상만 해도 침이 고였다. 음란한 향을 잔뜩 묻힌 몸을 만지고 싶은 욕망으로 손과 발까지 버둥거렸다.

 

“끔찍한 거 알아요. 그래도 조금만 참아요.”

 

그레이브스가 도망치려고 움직이는 줄 알았는지 그가 미안해하며 달랬다. 묶여있는 알파 위에 불편한 자세로 올라탄 오메가는 터질듯이 발기한 알파의 커다란 성기를 자신의 구멍에 끼워 맞추고 조금씩 내려앉았다. 알파의 어깨를 붙잡은 오메가의 손이 떨리는 게 느껴졌다. 푹 젖어서 액이 흐르는 게 느껴질 정도였는데도 오메가의 구멍은 너무 좁았다. 끄트머리만 조금 들어갔을 뿐인데도 매끈거리는 내벽이 조여 오는 감촉이 환상적이었다. 그레이브스의 얼굴이 쾌감에 일그러지자 그는 또 오해했는지 사과했다.

 

“미안해요, 미리 연습해 보긴 했는데 실제로는 처, 처음이라서….”

“하아…, 당신 정말….”

 

당신 정말 사람 미치게 하는군. 나 안달 나게 하려고 작정했어? 그레이브스는 하고픈 말을 차마 다하지 못하고 속으로 욕을 지껄였다.

알파는 확신했다. 지금 가장 하고 싶은 일은 도망치는 게 아니라 제 앞에 있는 바로 이 오메가를 엉망진창으로 범하는 것이었다. 맘 같아서는 머뭇거리는 오메가의 엉덩이를 확 끌어당겨 단번에 삽입하고 싶었다. 얼굴이 어떻게 생겼대도 상관없다. 어떻게 생겨 먹었든 이런 매혹적인 향기를 가진 오메가라면, 이렇게 필사적으로 저한테 매달리는 오메가라면 동하지 않을 리가 없었다. 애원하는 영국식 악센트마저 매력적이었다.

그레이브스는 날씬한 체형의 영국 소년을 상상했다. 그 위에 힘겹게 올라탄 어린 오메가는 낑낑대며 알파의 것을 받아들이려고 애쓰다가 겨우 용기를 내서 깊이 받아들였다. 그레이브스의 목을 끌어안은 그가 귀 바로 옆에서 쌕쌕거렸다. 젠장, 소년은 숨결마저 달았다.

처음이라는 말이 사실인지는 알 수 없지만 지독하게 서투른 건 확실했다. 그레이브스가 도저히 움직일 수 없게 온몸이 묶여있는 탓도 있었지만, 그 불편한 자세로 조금씩 움직일 때마다 앓는 소리를 내며 잡은 손을 떨었다. 아직 채 다 열리지 않은 구멍에 길을 내느라 오메가는 매우 느릿하게 움직였다. 알파가 빠져나갈 때마다 매끈한 내벽이 놓치기 싫다는 듯 알파의 것을 오물오물 물어왔다.

이것만으로 오메가는 버거워했지만, 알파는 아쉬웠다. 오메가를 눕혀 놓고 뿌리 끝까지 박아 넣고 빠르게 박고 싶은데 뜻대로 되지 않으니 애가 탔다. 서서히 적응된 오메가가 그의 목을 끌어안고 좀 더 수월하게 움직이기 시작하자, 그레이브스는 저도 모르게 허리짓을 했다. 물론 불편하기 짝이 없는 자세라서 욕이 절로 나왔지만 안달이 나서 도저히 가만있을 수가 없었다.

 

“흐하, 그, 그레이브스씨, 너무, 좋아요, 으읏….”

 

오메가가 달콤하게 속삭이는 말에 귀가 녹아내릴 것 같았다. 알파와 달리 손발이 자유로운 오메가는 허겁지겁 그레이브스의 눈썹을 더듬고 뺨과 목덜미에 입을 맞췄지만, 입술은 차마 건드리지 못했다. 삽입까지 해 놓고서 키스할 용기는 없는 모양이었다.

땀에 젖어 맞닿은 살이 철벅거리는 소리가 야살스럽게 들렸다. 그가 그레이브스의 머리를 바짝 껴안은 자세로 동시에 움직이자 젖어있던 안대가 마찰 되어 느슨해졌다. 그래봤자 여전히 오메가의 가슴에 묻혀 있는데다, 아래에서 오는 쾌감에 집중하느라 그레이브스는 안대에 전혀 신경 쓰지 못했다. 잠시 오메가의 움직임이 느려지더니 그가 바들바들 떠는 게 느껴졌다. 사정했는지 가슴팍에 끈적끈적한 액체 같은 것이 튀었다. 달뜬 신음과 함께 시야를 가리고 있던 천이 벗겨졌다.

당장은 눈이 부셔 아무것도 볼 수 없었다. 서서히 시야가 들어오자 바로 눈앞에 오메가의 얼굴이 뚜렷해졌다. 부드럽게 곱슬곱슬 거리는 갈색 머리칼에 앳된 얼굴. 붉게 달아오른 뺨에 몽롱해진 눈동자는 그레이브스가 여태 살면서 본 얼굴 중 가장 야했다. 홀린 듯이 그를 바라보면서, 그레이브스는 그 안에 파정했다.

방금 가버린 탓에 상황을 뒤늦게 파악한 오메가는 얼굴을 양손으로 가리며 화들짝 일어났다. 하얀 셔츠 하나만 입은 아래로 길고 날씬한 다리가 뻗어있었다. 다리마저 취향이었다.

 

“죄, 죄송해요. 기분 나쁘시죠…. 제가 잘못했어요.”

“일단 풀어주기나 하지.”

“네, 네.”

 

그가 허둥지둥 다가와 그레이브스를 풀어주었다. 오래 고정되어 있었기 때문에 손목과 발목이 저렸다. 그레이브스가 앉은 채로 제 손과 발을 주물렀다. 껑충하게 키가 큰 오메가는 도망갈 생각도 않고 그 앞에 서서 고개를 푹 숙였다. 방금까지 범죄를 저지른 마법사치고는 너무나 고분고분한 태도였다.

 

“이제 체포하셔도 돼요. 잘못했으니까 벌 받을게요.”

 

그는 울고 있었다. 보석같이 오묘한 녹색 눈동자에서 눈물이 그렁그렁 솟아나서 주근깨가 점점이 박힌 뺨에 흐르는 모양을 그레이브스는 빤히 바라보았다. 이런 얼굴을 봤다면 내가 잊을 리가 없는데.

 

“그, 그레이브스씨?”

 

말없이 가만히 쳐다보기만 하자 그가 눈물을 닦아내고 그레이브스의 눈치를 살폈다. 그 모습이 귀여워서 그레이브스는 하마터면 피식 웃을 뻔했다.

 

“뭘 잘못했는데 벌을 받겠다는 거지?”

“제가 어, 억지로 세, 섹스해서…….”

 

그가 기어들어가는 목소리로 답했다. 방금 전의 섹스를 그레이브스가 즐기다 못해 아쉬워하고 있을 거라고는 상상도 못하는 것 같았다. 이제 손과 발이 제법 편해진 그레이브스가 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 겁먹은 얼굴로 한 발짝 뒤로 물러났다. 얼굴을 보면 싫어질 거라더니 현실은 정반대였다. 아직 채 해소되지 못한 욕정을 더 자극하고 있었다. 때마침 뒤에 침대가 보였다. 다행이군. 그레이브스는 속으로 생각했다.

 

‘침대가 있었으면 아까도 침대에 묶어 놓을 것이지.’

 

하여간 애송이다. 납치도 섹스도 어설프다. 대책도 없이 어떻게 이런 대담한 일을 벌였는지 의아할 정도였다. 그레이브스가 한걸음 더 다가서자 그는 또 뒤로 한걸음 물러섰다. 가까이 다가갈수록 그는 주춤거리며 뒤로 물러났다. 마침내 침대에 몸이 닿자 그레이브스는 기회를 놓치지 않고 바로 양손으로 그의 어깨를 잡아 침대 위로 넘어뜨렸다.

 

“방금 한 건 섹스라고 부를 수도 없어. 내가 진짜가 뭔지 가르쳐주지.”

“네?”

 

도망치지 못하게 다리 위에 올라탄 그레이브스가 그의 하얀 셔츠를 잡아 뜯었다. 방금까지 알파 위에 올라타 엉덩이를 흔들던 주제에, 그레이브스가 달려들자 그는 눈에 띄게 당황한 얼굴이었다. 심지어 그레이브스를 밀어내려고 버둥거렸지만 소용없었다. 새하얀 피부에 연한 분홍빛이 도는 그의 유두를 깨물자 그가 아, 하고 사랑스러운 소리를 냈다.

 

“이름이 뭐지?”

“왜, 왜, 이러세요.”

“이름.”

“뉴트….”

“…스캐맨더.”

 

이름을 말하자 곧바로 그의 성이 입에서 튀어나왔다. 영국인의 정체는 테세우스 스캐맨더의 동생이었다. 어떻게 그 생각을 못 했지? 실마리가 하나 풀리자 놀라울 정도로 빠르게 머릿속에서 퍼즐이 맞춰져 갔다. 몇 년 전, 런던에 갔을 때 테세우스가 소개해 준 적이 있었다. 형과 달리 수줍음이 많았던 동생은 고개를 푹 숙이고 악수만 한 채 재빠르게 도망쳐버렸다. 그래서 퍼시발의 기억 속에는 뉴트의 이름과 갈색 머리칼 외에는, 얼굴도 목소리도 남아 있지 않았다.

 

“언제부터 날 그렇게 좋아했지?”

“처, 처음 봤을 때부터요.”

“그 날 나하고 눈도 안 마주치더니.”

 

그레이브스는 공격적으로 스캐맨더의 몸 여기저기를 깨물고 맛보며 심문하듯 물었다. 스캐맨더의 몸은 상상했던 만큼, 아니 그보다 더 아름다웠고 맛있었다. 거칠었던 손과 달리 속살은 부드럽고 예민해서 알파의 손과 입술이 닿을 때마다 귀엽게 움찔거렸다. 그레이브스는 이제야 속이 좀 시원해지는 느낌이었다.

 

“저를 싫어하실까 봐.”

 

아까부터 몇 번이나 한 이야기였다. 그래서 도대체 얼마나 못생겼나 했는데 이제 보니 너무 어이가 없었다. 스캐맨더는 지금도 한 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 있었다. 그레이브스는 그의 손을 떼어 내고 눈을 마주쳤다. 스캐맨더는 얼굴이 빨개져 고개를 돌렸다.

 

“이렇게 예쁜 얼굴을 갖고 있으면서 왜 그런 생각을 한 거지?”

 

뜻밖의 칭찬에 스캐맨더는 너무 놀라 뭐라 대꾸도 하지 못했다. 그레이브스는 스캐맨더의 입술이 살짝 벌어진 틈을 타 입을 맞췄다. 아까부터 얼마나 키스를 하고 싶었는지 몰랐다. 그레이브스는 무방비한 입술을 파고들어 혀를 섞으며 마치 갈증을 해소하듯이 깊이 빨아들였다. 아래에 놓인 몸이 긴장하는 게 느껴졌다. 그레이브스는 그의 달콤한 입술을 맛보며 한손으로는 그의 엉덩이를 움켜쥐었다. 아직도 오메가의 살은 젖어 있었다. 허벅지를 파고들자 달콤하면서 관능적인 특유의 향이 짙어졌다. 알파는 입술을 떼고 아래로 내려가 오메가의 다리를 벌렸다.

 

“아, 안돼요!”

 

당황한 스캐맨더가 황급히 다리를 오므리려고 했으나 이미 허벅지를 단단히 붙잡고 벌리고 있어서 소용없었다. 그레이브스가 둔부를 잡고 벌리자 사이에서 하얀 정액이 흘렀다. 그레이브스의 것이었다. 손가락을 넣어 긁어내자 스캐맨더가 신음을 하며 몸을 비틀었다.

 

“제가, 제가 잘못했어요, 하, 하지 마세요.”

“벌써 다 해놓고 뭘 하지 말라는 거야?”

 

그레이브스는 얼굴이 붉어져 어쩔 줄 모르는 오메가를 보고 피식 웃었다. 검지를 휘어 긁어낼 때마다 스캐맨더의 다리가 덜덜 떨렸다.

 

“저 지금 더러운데….”

“내 정액이 더럽다고?”

“아뇨! 그럴 리가요. 그런 뜻이 아니라…”

“충분히 예쁘니까 걱정하지 마.”

 

그가 스캐맨더의 한쪽 다리를 들어 제 어깨에 걸친 뒤 종아리부터 허벅지 안쪽으로 입을 맞추기 시작하자 스캐맨더는 다시 손으로 얼굴을 가리고 버둥거렸다.

 

“놀리지 마세요.”

 

오메가의 귀 끝이 붉어져 있었다. 그레이브스는 다시 일어선 지 오래였던 제 것을 구멍 주변에 몇 번 문지르고는, 단번에 끝까지 삽입해버렸다. 조금 남아있는 정액 때문에 미끄러워서 처음보다는 수월하게 들어갔다. 하지만 아까 천천히 넣는 것으로도 힘겨워했던 스캐맨더는 압박감에 소리를 질렀다.

 

“쉬- 내가 제대로 가르쳐준다고 했잖아.”

 

그레이브스가 얼굴을 가리고 있는 스캐맨더의 손등에 입을 맞췄다. 스캐맨더는 부끄러워서 어쩔 줄 몰랐다. 정신없이 흘러가는 지금 상황이 하나도 이해되지 않았다. 당장 뺨을 맞고 체포당할 것을 각오하고 벌인 일이었는데, 예상과는 전혀 다르게 전개되고 있었다. 자신한테 강제로 끌려온 그레이브스가 마치 연인처럼 다정하게 속삭이며 키스해주다니 꿈만 같았다. 저를 침대 위에 올려놓고 그레이브스가 제 위에서 허리 짓을 하고 있었다.

도무지 믿기지가 않아서 가린 손을 뗐더니 소름 끼치게 관능적인 그의 얼굴이 들어왔다. 그의 안대가 풀어진 뒤엔 부끄러워서 제대로 쳐다보지 못했는데, 포마드로 늘 깔끔하게 넘겼던 머리가 흐트러져 있었고 이마엔 땀이 맺혀 있었다. 붉어진 그의 얼굴을 황홀하게 바라보자 그레이브스가 눈을 마주치고 씩 웃었다. 맙소사. 알파는 그 동안 상상해온 것보다 몇 배 아니 몇 십 배로 관능적이었다. 알파가 고개를 숙여 다시 키스를 해왔다. 야릇한 쾌감이 전신으로 퍼졌다. 스캐맨더는 정신이 아득해졌다.

 

그레이브스 말대로, 아까 한 것은 섹스 수준도 아니었다. 처음으로 그를 품었다는 사실에 좋아서 까무러칠 뻔했지만, 지금이 비교할 수 없을 정도로 더 좋았다. 몸이 자유로워진 알파는 경험 없는 오메가를 거의 가지고 놀았다. 사실 오메가의 몸이 유독 민감한 탓도 있었다. 어디든 알파가 만지지만 하면, 박기만 하면 예쁘게 울어댔으니까. 그레이브스가 이성을 잃고 거칠게 박아대는데도 스캐맨더는 좋아서 울기만 했다. 오메가의 액이 흘러넘쳐 알파의 음모까지 적셨다. 흥분해서 다리로 알파의 허리를 감자 그레이브스가 웃었다.

 

“그렇게 좋아?”

“아, 아, 어떡해…, 너무, 너무 이상해요, 나 지금, 하, 하읏…….”

 

스캐맨더가 절정에 오를 때까지 알파는 그의 어깨를 물어뜯으며 참았다. 그레이브스는 그의 온몸을 집어삼키고 싶은 마냥, 아래로는 난폭하게 박아 대면서 위로는 얼굴이며 목덜미를 핥고 유두를 잘근잘근 씹었다. 온 몸을 짓씹어 놓는데도 오메가는 쾌감에 머리가 새하얘졌다.

 

“제발, 제발…….”

“그만 하라는 거야, 더 해달라는 거야?”

 

스캐맨더도 답을 몰랐다. 이대로 미쳐버릴까 봐 두려우면서도 끝내기는 싫었다. 그의 거대한 성기가 제 안을 깊이 파고들어 채우는 만족감에 중독된 것 같았다. 눈이 풀려서 애원하는 오메가를 놓아주지 않고 잡고 흔드는 알파 역시 제정신이 아니었다. 그를 이렇게까지 이성을 잃게 만드는 오메가는 처음이었다. 심지어 그 오메가가 자신을 납치해서 강제로 범하기까지 했는데 불쾌하기는커녕, 그레이브스가 그를 더 원하고 있었다. 그를 놓아주고 싶지 않았다. 아까는 묶여있고 가려져 있어서 답답한 줄로만 알았는데, 마음껏 맛보고 있어도 갈증이 났다. 갖고 싶었다. 이 사랑스럽고 음란한 오메가를 온전히 자기 것으로 하고 싶었다.

 

“뉴트.”

“그레이브스씨.”

 

젖은 눈으로 저를 갈망하는 오메가에게 입을 맞췄다. 그를 안달 나게 만든 향을 가진 오메가는 타액마저 달았다.

 

“잠깐만 움직이지 마.”

 

그레이브스가 스캐맨더를 다정하게 내려다보며 말했다. 방금 절정에 도달한 오메가는 몽롱하게 있다가, 제 안을 가득 채우고 있던 알파의 것이 더 커지는 것에 경악했다. 착각이라고 하기에는 부풀어 오르는 느낌이 선뜩했다.

 

“이건 설마…….”

“쉬- 괜찮아. 가만히 있으면 돼.”

“너무 커, 무서워요.”

 

고작 두 번째 경험인데 노팅이라니. 스캐맨더는 눈물이 글썽거렸다. 그레이브스는 땀에 젖은 스캐맨더의 앞머리를 넘기고 이마에 입을 맞추며 달랬다. 괜찮아, 괜찮아. 사실 정말로 괜찮은지는 모른다. 그레이브스도 노팅은 처음이었다. 러트나 히트 기간도 아니었고 결혼한 사이도 아니었는데 무작정 해버렸다. 며칠 뒤에 자신이 결혼한다는 사실은 이미 머릿속에서 지워진 지 오래였다. 그레이브스에겐 스캐맨더를 향한 소유욕만 가득했다.

스캐맨더는 바들바들 떨면서도 그레이브스의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 역시나 사랑스러웠다. 오메가의 안에서 뜨거운 씨가 퍼졌고, 그레이브스는 손으로 스캐맨더의 앞을 부드럽게 쥐고 사정하게 했다. 여전히 두 사람의 몸은 이어진 채였다.

 

“그, 그레이브스씨.”

“퍼시라고 불러.”

 

그레이브스가 스캐맨더의 귓가에 뜨겁게 속삭이는 순간, 둘은 동시에 강렬한 감정에 사로잡혔다. 온몸이 전율할 정도로 강한 쾌감과 욕망이었다. 스캐맨더는 거기에 지독한 소유욕과 애욕이 뒤섞여 있었고 그레이브스는 미묘한 죄책감과 황홀함을 느꼈다. 자신의 감정이 아니라 상대의 감정이었다. 본딩의 순간이었다.

 

“이게 뭐죠?”

 

스캐맨더가 먼저 입을 열었다. 갑작스럽게 덮쳐온 상황이 이해가 되지 않아 겁먹은 눈빛으로 올려다보자 그레이브스가 뉴트의 어깨를 끌어안고 입을 맞췄다. 가볍게 입술을 문지르고 떨어지는데도 촉촉하게 젖은 입술이 달았다.

 

“다른 오메가와 본딩이 되었으니 결혼은 취소해야겠군.”

 

스캐맨더의 얼굴이 새파랗게 질렸다.

 

“죄송해요, 그럴 생각은 없었는데……, 잠깐, 본딩은 원래 서로 사랑해야 가능한……, 헉.”

 

사과부터 하다가 깨달음을 얻은 그가 너무 놀라서 양 손으로 입을 가렸다.

 

“왜, 못 믿는 거야?”

 

그레이브스가 눈을 접어 웃었다. 유혹적인 눈짓에 스캐맨더가 얼굴이 새빨개졌다.

 

“아, 아니.. 그레이브스씨가 저를, 저를요?”

 

이름으로 부르라니까. 그레이브스는 지적하려다가 말았다. 뭐, 앞으로 고쳐나가면 되겠지.

 

“이렇게 됐으니 네가 날 책임져 줘야겠어.”

 

그레이브스는 곤란한 기색이라고는 전혀 엿보이지 않는 얼굴로 뻔뻔하게 선언했다. 어차피 정략결혼이었다. 정말로 좋아해서 하는 결혼이었다면 결혼 준비에 이렇게 스트레스 받지 않았을 것이다. 집안끼리 적당히 이해관계가 맞아서 추진한 결혼이었고 이쪽이든 저쪽이든 감정은 없었다. 청첩장까지 돌린 식을 취소하면 손해야 있겠지만, 그래도 대신 데려온 오메가가 영국의 스캐맨더 가문, 그것도 테세우스의 동생이라면 집안 어른들도 크게 문제 삼지 않을 듯싶었다.

 

‘반대해봤자 벌써 본딩되어 버렸는데 어쩔 거야?’

 

머릿속으로 계산을 마친 그레이브스가 어깨를 으쓱했다. 반지는 없지만 지금은 매우 긴급한 상황이니까 어쩔 수 없다.

 

 

“뉴트 스캐맨더, 나하고 결혼해줘.”

 

 

결혼을 며칠 앞둔 예비 신랑이, 납치범에게 한 청혼이었다.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 피드백 환영. twitter @by_ariadne


End file.
